yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo Dolingbrook
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — apollo dolingbrook • ' age ' — 16 • ' birth date ' — august 30 • ' height ' — 5'11" • ' weight ' — 140lbs • ' hair ' — brown • ' eyes ' — brown • ' gender ' — male • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — :"pompeii" by e.s. posthumus (instrumental) :"blindfold me" by marina and the diamonds • ' wand ' — 10-inch hemlock, core of hippogriff feather • ' student activities ' — prefect of nifleim, wizard and muggle chess club, academic club • ' favorite subject ' — potions • ' least favorite subject ' — herbology • ' patronus ' — a great white shark • ' boggart ' — a cliff ''character information'' ''history'' Calliope came from a rich, pure-blooded family hailing from Rome. For decades, the Sotiropoulos family has been actively involved in the Foreign Ministry of Greece, and somewhere along the line, a great-great-great-great-grandfather served as minister. With all their ties to the high and mighty, it was easy to figure out that when the war came that they would naturally side with the supposedly winning side: Voldemort. Pledged Deatheaters through and through, the Sotiropoulos family only fell from grace when the Dark Lord did, and facing their newly-displaced position, they fell from considerable wealth into infamy and even in some circles, a type of obscurity they were unaccustomed to experiencing. In contrast, the Dolingbrooks of Scotland were a modest muggle family who were pleasantly surprised when their son, Seamus, turned out to be a wizard. He was sent to Hogwarts and sorted into Ravenclaw, whereupon he excelled and graduated. When He Who Must Not Be Named ascended into power (or rather, into frightening everyone into giving him power), Seamus retreated to the muggle world with his family and sought solace in the Scottish countryside. It was there he met Calliope, who appeared to him to be a normal Greek immigrant, and though she seemed rather bored with his dry personality, the two were married. When he discovered she was a witch, he barely blinked an eye and instead the two made their way into the city, Calliope hoping to find out that nobody knew who she was when she came into the wizarding community there. Though a few people rose their eyebrows hearing of the Sotiropoulos name, the Dolingbrooks were mundane and safe, and Calliope was pleased to finally be free from her family's past affiliation (one, quite honestly, she had never particularly cared for, because she only cared for herself). Scotland was a rather peaceful place (all things considering) and their home in the countryside was far from the imminent terror of the Wizarding War. In the midst of it all, Calliope became pregnant (rather unwillingly) and gave birth to her first child and only daughter, Elektra. Calliope was forced to abandon her preference of social diversions in order to care for the snot-nosed baby she found herself with, and Calliope soon discovered she, quite frankly, hated motherhood. She adored her kids and tried her best, but she simply couldn't enjoy it the same way other women did, and rather than glow with the joy of it, Calliope became sickly and pale. Thankfully, Elektra grew up to be a self-sufficient girl, so besides cooking for her, Calliope had time to discover knitting, a nervous hobby she would practice late into her years. Shortly after the war ended, Calliope gave birth to her first son and final, Apollo. Apollo was a quiet, self-contained child, just the way Calliope preferred, leaving her to pursue her own interests while depositing Apollo in the care of his older sister. Perhaps because he had never been given a proper annunciation into social interaction, but Apollo was always a little awkward and critical of his peers, to his sister's chagrin. Being so friendly and gentle herself, she couldn't fathom why her brother seemed to dislike and drop almost all of his friends at one point or another. Repeated scoldings did nothing. Apollo was unsatisfied with the imperfections of his friends and unable to cope with them, so he preferred to cut all ties. Despite the fact Elektra told him again and again he could not do that, Apollo shrugged her off and continued practicing his friendship purges. When Elektra turned ten, she received an invitation to Yggdrasil and was promptly sent off to be schooled the education of magic. Although Yggdrasil was something of taboo amongst the pureblooded families, Calliope had indicated to her previous friends that she could really give two hoots about propriety and would rather have her daughter receive a good, well-rounded education rather than cooping her up. When Apollo turned ten and received his invitation, there was no hesitation in believing that Yggdrasil Academy would be the perfect place for Apollo. While his sister paid him little heed, Apollo made his own friends quickly enough and occupied himself with his studies. Being a part of Yggrasil Academy has really made Apollo become a skilled wizard with clear capabilities and a talent for potions, much like his sister before him. He goes home every summer to Gairloch in the Scottish Highlands, and spends times with his family and neighbors. Although Apollo is still prone to disappointment from his peers, he's learned to curb his expectations and thus actually retain a few friendships longer than a year. ''personality'' Apollo is not your typical Nifleim boy, in that he does have a social side to him. Keen on getting to know people and getting in their business, most people know Apollo by name or face, if not personally. He has little time for niceties and gets his way by steamrolling over the defenses of most persons, and his ability to pick through the smoke and mirrors makes him particularly fearsome to his fellow Nifleim students. However, it was Apollo's sight of seeing what was true and what was made up, put upon, and not sincere, that led him to be the prefect he is (and will never let you forget he is, and you better believe it). His qualities of genuinely liking people and being concerned about others may manifest themselves in strange ways, particularly his hard-nosed frankness, but they aren't unobservable; you just have to get to know him. He has a tendency to like everyone he sees and then change his mind once he actually gets to know them. He has a tendency to judge quickly and favorably, immediately putting each person he meets in a category in his head. However, as he slowly works down the walls, Apollo usually becomes disappointed. Disillusioned. The pretty girl in his charms class is not intelligent and a selfless princess so much as a spoiled brat; the dour-faced stoic has no tragic back-story but an unjustifiable disdain for authority. A lot of people have been Apollo's friend at one point only to be dumped at a later point. In truth, Apollo is kind of difficult to get along with in that he's actually quite picky and selective about his company. He's prickly in places people don't expect, and that's where the Nifleim of him comes through in shining colors. Apollo is secretive about his own history, feelings, thoughts, likes and dislikes. Though someone may call Apollo a close friend, asked to answer a question about him, and most are left stammering helplessly. He doesn't disclose information about himself besides trivialities such as who he might like at this moment, how he doesn't what to do the math homework, but anything that really matters or pertains to his person remains shrouded in mystery. And it's not like he doesn't do it on person: Apollo is full aware that he doesn't disclose personal information about himself. He doesn't like knowing people have that intimate knowledge about him. Given the chance, he wouldn't want them to; and so he doesn't. It's a sort of self-preservation, though Apollo is no sensitive heart. He just doesn't want to go through the agony and energy of being betrayed or anything like that, so he's usually the one to do it first. He does like people, but only the parts of him he approves of, and when he learns of them outside of that... well, then you end up on his negative list. ''schedule for classes'' :one — transfiguration :two — charms :three — physics :four — potions :five — art ii :six — english 6 :seven — the history of the muggle world: south america ''relationships'' ''family'' Seamus Dolingbrook — (43) A curse-breaker for Gringotts, those who know him outside of work describe him as stoic, distant, and humorless—just as people who know him from work do! He takes little joy in anything and prefers to spend his days watching bad soap operas on the telly. Muggleborn. Calliope Dolingbrook née Sotiropoulos — (32) Soured by her marriage, Calliope has turned instead to knitting an insane amount of doilies, which the Dolingbrook house is covered in. Occasionally she seems wistful for her hometown of Athens but she's tried her best to be a good mother.Pureblood. Elektra Dolingbrook — (19) Apollo's older sister, newly-graduated and talented in potions, is thinking of opening an apothecary in Glevda. She is critical of Apollo and the way he treats people, because she herself is a much more gentle, thoughtful person. Half-blood. ''students'' Shola Christie — He doesn't know her that well, honestly, and at best, they are merely familiar acquaintances. There is something slightly off about her behavior that Apollo has yet to pin down. She acts a bit too unnaturally for his liking. They have Charms together. Akinobu Tanaka — Sometimes Apollo and Nobu like to study for some of their courses together. They're fairly close friends (as close as Nifleim kids can get) and it's not uncommon to see them together at the coffee-shop in town when they have spare time. Morgan Liu — Apollo had a crush on Morgan once upon a time, but after she rejected his feelings, he's clearly moved on from her. He thinks she's a nice girl and speaks well of her, though he is kind of wary that she isn't as cool and controlled as the other Nifleimers are. Robert Callaghan — Apollo, being the kind of guy he is, is a pretty big fan of classical music, and he fanboys Robert as much as he can without appearing to pitch for the other team. But other than that, he cannot say he knows the guy too well. Yuan Hsin Ming — If he weren't such a good opponent in chess, If he weren't such a good opponent in chess, Apollo probably wouldn't care for this guy. But they're friends in the club, and Apollo finds he is more entertained than truly horrified by his escapades. People are usually surprised that they're friends, but then again, Apollo doesn't really care what other people think. Annorah MacKay — Norah is Apollo's charms and English buddy. When they do have to work in pairs, he opts for the fiery redhead as his partner—and truth be told, he might be nursing something of a crush on her. But since the Morgan fiasco, he's taking it slow and getting to know her on his own terms. Lilith Bang — Her attitude does not impress him at all, but he'll grudgingly admit she's decent, if anything, at Potions. Occasionally they'll work together, but she grates so much on his nerves that he'll go out of his way to avoid it if possible. ''random notes'' *Apollo nearly failed his Flying class. It's because he is terribly frightened of heights. He will go to all lengths to avoid riding on a broom. If you ask the Flying teacher about him, they dissolve into laughter and it's hard to get a concrete story out. *He has a list of allergies, including but not limited to: wheat, soy, all tree nuts, latex (banana, avocados), and coconuts. He also is quite picky and has an aversion to all leafy, green vegetables. As a result, Apollo is primarily a carnivore. *One of his secret talents is painting, and he's got an excellent eye for colors. Most of his works are landscapes, because he doesn't feel comfortable depicting people yet. Category:Character Category:Student Category:Nifleim